Oscuro Anochecer
by Saphira Akai
Summary: En un mundo alterno pero no tan apegado a la realidad Ymir conoce a Christa (Historia) de una manera muy peculiar en el peor día de su vida, Ymir al haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo le costará bastante caro.
1. Mi terrible primer día

Empezaré por decir, que estoy a punto de contarles cómo fue que empezó a cambiar mi vida:

Primer día de mi último año en ese colegio, gracias a Los Dioses... Me levanté y por primera vez tuve el dilema de que debía usar, si una camisa de cuadros roja o una polo verde, aunque admito que aún estaba adormilada así que agarré lo que me quedó más cerca, me cambie, vi la hora... En mi mente lo único que vino fue "Maldición" salí corriendo de mi cuarto, bajé a desayunar rápidamente un suculento cereal y cuando terminé me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes pero claro que con la suerte que amanecí, un poco de pasta cayó sobre mi polo, era tanta mi desesperación que cuando salí del baño me di cuenta que traía en mi pie izquierdo un Vans negro y en el derecho un Supra rojo, estaba como bandera gay toda colorida, "Mierda" fue lo que grité, si mis vecinos no conocieran como soy seguramente se habrían asustado, segundos después ya estaba corriendo hacia mi cuarto en el segundo piso. Cuando llegué me quite el Vans como pude y así poder ponerme el Supra rojo, mientras me quitaba la polo y me cambiaba para ahora ponerme la camisa y encima una chaqueta negra, cuando estuve lista salí corriendo hacia mi moto y ¡Oh sorpresa! Tenía una llanta baja, pero claro fui más ingeniosa, así que saqué mi bicicleta y me puse en marcha, era como un maratón o como sí me fueran a dar herencia, era así como empezaba mi día. Cuando llegué por obvias razones fue tarde y un regaño fue lo que recibí, dejé mi bici por el estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi salón. Al llegar lo único que escuché del maestro fue sus "Buenas noches" y ligeras risas brotaron del salón, yo sólo quería golpear a alguien para desahogarme por tanta injusticia. Al terminar las clases salí al descanso para poder estar a solas y dormir un poco... Pero en el lugar donde siempre dormía había una chica, me acerqué para quitarla porque era mi lugar y todos lo sabían, la sorpresa que me lleve fue que cuando me acerqué y la vi, quedé petrificada, les diré el porque: ella estaba profundamente dormida o eso pensaba, ya que me quedé observándola porque era muy bonita... Tenía su piel pálida pero no en exceso, no parecía leche, su cabello rubio, sus manos parecían tan suaves, pude notar que era mucho más baja que yo, sus labios se veían muy rosados, vestía una falda blanca con unas mayas negras y zapatos blancos, arriba llevaba puesto una blusa carmesí, su cuerpo era perfecto... Parecía tan tranquila, de pronto abrió sus ojos ¡Y vaya ojos! Azules como un océano en el cual puedes observar su claridad, eran hermosos. Me perdí en su mirada, sin embargo creo que ella pensó otra cosa porque me golpeó ¡Maldita niña desgraciada! ¡Todavía que admiro su belleza y se atreve a golpearme! Tan fuerte fue el golpe que me abrió el labio inferior...

\- ¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?! - Le dije mientras me tocaba la herida con la lengua, ya que es una reacción normal.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡¿Porqué me estas acosando?!

\- ¡¿Acosarte?! Ni que estuvieras buena

\- ¿Qué insinúas idiota?

\- Que no estás buena, así de simple :D

Esa niña tenía algo de fuerza, de repente se me acercó de una manera muy sensual viéndome a los ojos, me pellizcó las mejillas y las estiró hasta que me pude liberar y sobármelas.

\- Como sea, largo que este es mi lugar - Le dije en un tono firme

\- No tiene tu nombre, así que no me iré - Muy pretensiosa la señorita me respondió con una sonrisa

Admito que su sonrisa también era muy linda, pero eso no quitaba que era demasiado desagradable, podría haberla invitado a salir o me hubiera llegado a gustar, si no fuera tan prepotente.

\- Te quitaré a la fuerza y no será agradable

\- Me encanta la amabilidad con la que me tratas

\- ¡Jah! Es un don

\- Ya lo noté, idiota del don ya deja de balbucear y mejor ve a traerme un jugo

Después de ese grato encuentro decidí irme y dejar a esa niña, mientras caminaba sólo podía pensar: ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba operada del cerebro? ¿Cómo pensaba que iría por su maldito jugo? Se me antojó tomar algo momentos después de mi encuentro con ella y opte en ir por una bebida para mi, pero en ese preciso momento sonó el toque, por culpa de esa inepta no pude dormir y tampoco ir por mi jugo. Cuando entré al salón noté que ahí estaba. Sólo podía verla con mis ojos de rabia queriendo salir pronto para no hacer una estupidez. Hasta qué por fin acabaron las clases, salí tarde porque mi titular quería hablar conmigo de tontería y media, me hizo prometer llegar temprano y no andar en peleas callejeras. Me dijo el profesor lo de las peleas, por el labio partido que me hizo esa chica...

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi bici, recibí una grata sorpresa, la niña boxeadora estaba parada a un lado de mi bicicleta.

\- Aléjate de mi bicicleta, no quiero que le hagas nada

\- No le haría nada, no seas exagerada

\- Más vale prevenir un perro con rabia

\- ¿Quieres otro golpe? - Dijo, levantando el puño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mientras me posaba al lado de mi bicicleta, cerrando lo ojos y rascando mi cabeza en signo de confusión.

Bajó el puño y de cierta manera me alegró que lo hiciera, ya que por un momento pensé, llegaría con otro golpe a la casa.

\- Que directa pero vale, seré aún más directa así que...

Tomó aire, para darle un poco más de suspenso y dijo...

\- Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas

\- Es broma ¿No?

\- No y no tienes opción, si te niegas haré que te expulsen del colegio por estar fumando a los alrededores...

\- A ver perrito, me golpeas, me gritas, me quitas mi lugar para dormir, me mandas por un jugo y luego me amenazas... Aparte no me necesitas puedes defenderte solita, así que creo que no gracias

\- Si te expulsan no entrarás pronto a una universidad, pero si así lo deseas...

\- "Que niña tan mierda" Okok, lo pensaré

\- Perfecto, márcame a este número y yo te daré indicaciones más noche

Me dio una tarjeta con su número y se fue alejando poco a poco y a unos cuantos metros se detuvo y cuando volteó a verme dijo...

\- Por cierto soy Christa...

Después de esto se subió a un auto blanco lujoso que había llegado unos instantes después y se fue... Cuando llegué a mi casa quedé agotada, tanto que sólo pude llegar a recostarme a mi cama y dormir.

Así fue como todo empezó... Christa... Un nombre muy bonito para un perrito rabioso.


	2. Nevada Norte

Cuando dormía profundamente, sonó mi celular y pensé en dejarlo sonar, así fueron como 5 veces pero a la sexta imaginé que sería algo importante, así que decidí contestar.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

\- _Hasta que te dignas a contestar, habla Christa_

 _\- ¿Cuál Christa? Yo no conozco a ninguna Christa_

\- _Idiota, necesito que vengas por mi a esta dirección..._

Bruscamente decidí interrumpirla

 _\- ¡¿A quién carajos le dices idiota?! Idiota_

Ella sólo suspiró.

\- _Pensándolo mejor, te mandé la dirección ya por e-mail por favor no tardes Ymir._

Después de eso me colgó y sentada ya en la cama me puse a pensar

\- "Me sorprendió mucho cuando dijo por favor pero ¿Porqué pensó que iría? Está loca, marcarme a esta hora para ir por ella... No tengo ninguna obligación... Además ella tiene un chofer... Pero tal vez necesita ayuda... Tal vez está en apuros... Probablemente salió del carro corriendo y necesita apoyo."

Y sí, como pudieron notar mi orgullo se fue al carajo, me levanté de la cama y me cambié, ya que hacía un poco de frío, me puse una playera de manga larga negra con un pantalón gris, una chamarra roja y mis supra rojos. Salí de mi casa rápidamente, me subí a mi bici y me puse en marcha a donde ella me había dicho.

\- "Roswell" Debe quedar por aquí o tal vez por allá... Mmm... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy perdida!

En ese momento, de la nada una sombra me golpeó de una manera descomunal, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se impactaba contra el asfalto, mi vista se nublaba y esa sombra que ahora estaba parada a una distancia considerable, como para que yo pudiese verlo desde el suelo.

\- Ahora te voy a eliminar para poder quedarme con tu Mage - Dijo la sombra con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- "¿Eliminar? ¿Mage? ¿De qué estará hablando este loco?"

Ahora por su voz áspera, sabía que era un hombre de unos 46 años aproximadamente, recobrando por fin mi visibilidad pude incarme, sin embargo hubiera preferido no ver lo que se aproximaba, era algo que jamás había visto y probablemente sería la primera y última vez que lo haría, ya que se encogió de hombros hacia delante, cerró sus puños con mucha fuerza y al instante una ráfaga de viento salió de su cuerpo, sus orejas pasaban a parecer más puntiagudas, en donde debería haber uñas ahora eran garras, sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo carmesí, sus dientes ahora eran unos colmillos... Tal como un lobo o un demonio, la verdad no lo sabía. Como dije, pensé que no la contaba... Hasta que una voz resonó en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Catenasque inferis*!

En ése instante el hombre ahora transformado estaba atrapado, ya que de unos círculos raros que aparecieron, estaban al rededor y debajo del hombre, salieron cadenas para retenerlo, y siendo sincera no podía correr o tan siquiera caminar, me dolía mucho mi cuerpo.

El hombre ahora estaba atrapado, gracias a la persona que hizo eso, aunque en realidad no creo que fuera en un 100% una persona.

\- ¡Reiss! Mi mage y los Purebred* queremos que estés de nuestro lado y no de esos Impurum Genus* ¡No merecen tu lealtad! además estoy seguro que esa impura no recuerda quién eres, no podrá protegerte como lo haríamos nosotros - Dijo el hombre.

\- "¿Reiss? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Impura? Esto está mal, no debí haber venido"

Una sarta de preguntas pasaban por mi mente

\- Kenny por favor no sigas, los Purebred* están en un error, yo sé que no me recuerda, pero aún así estamos destinadas y lo sabes.

\- "Esa voz la conozco, ¿Christa? Pero hace un momento él dijo Reiss..."

\- Reiss por favor no seas terca, no queremos lastimarte...

Reiss se acercó a mi, mientras tenía su brazo extendido y la palma abierta, en dirección al lugar en donde estaban los círculos raros que detenían al hombre y con una voz suave me dijo:

\- Ymir necesito que hagas algo por mi

\- "Sabía que eras Christa"

Yo solamente levanté mi rostro para verla y ella, bajó su brazo que por lo que entendía, mantenía al margen al tal Kenny, agachándose quedando un poco más elevada que yo, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y acercando su rostro al mío dijo:

\- Vita contractus*

Y me besó, mi corazón latía a una velocidad que ni yo misma podría haber imaginado, comprobé que sus labios sí eran tan suaves como la primera vez que... La vi... Se separó viéndome con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que ese tal Kenny sólo se quedaba observando lo que parecía era traición. Le devolví la sonrisa y al instante un dolor profundo en mi pecho apareció, sentía el aire caliente cada vez que respiraba, Christa rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación, se acercó a mi para poder verme mejor, me abrazó y dijo algunas palabras de aliento

\- Ymir, probablemente no sé qué es lo que sientes, pero por favor confía en mi una vez más, resiste...

Su voz claramente reflejaba miedo y preocupación, mientras ella me decía esto, a mi mente llegaban imágenes borrosas, eran como recuerdos y entre ellos...

\- Historia...

Ella al instante se separó y cambió su mirada a una de sorpresa por lo que había dicho, ella se me quedó viendo mientras yo tenía la mirada en el suelo, era demasiada la impresión sobre lo que pasaba, tanto que ahora Kenny tenía una mirada de confusión y miedo

\- Ymir... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Historia... Tú eres Historia... Mi Mage pero ¿Porqué olvidé algo tan importante? Aún me cuesta recordar algunas cosas, ya que están borrosas...

\- ¡Jah! Antes de que recuperes tus recuerdos por completo, acabaré con ustedes

En ése momento Kenny se abalanzó contra nosotras y al instante mi reacción fue, levantarme rápidamente para después cargar en mis brazos a Christa o Historia en este caso, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, pero el golpe que daría Kenny era demasiado rápido como para poder esquivarlo, sin embargo en un susurro Historia dijo

\- Northern Nevada*

Después de eso un agujero apareció frente a nosotras y nos llevo a un lugar donde estaba nevando, fue como si hubiésemos caído de un avión a un bosque, cuando abrí los ojos ella se estaba parando, sin embargo la visibilidad no era tan clara ya que había una tormenta de nieve, quería pararme para saber si ella estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío que hacia, ella con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban trató de llevarme a la cabaña que estaba relativamente cerca.

Entramos y no obstante caímos al suelo, ella se levantó e intentó encender la chimenea que estaba ahí como una persona normal, cuando lo consiguió se acercó a mi y me dijo

\- Ymir ¿Me escuchas?

Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza

\- Ymir, ya no tengo magia para poder calentarte de una manera más rápida, así que te llevaré más cerca de la chimenea

Como pudo, me arrastró más cerca, fue a buscar una manta y con una sonrisa apenada, acompañado de un ligero sonrojo me dijo

\- Lamento arrastrarte, pero no soy tan fuerte y aparte estoy cansada, usar magia te consume mucha energía... Ymir, estás demasiado fría...

Acercó su mano a mi rostro para poder deducir, que el calor de la chimenea no daba resultado tan rápido como yo lo necesitaba, solamente la veía pensar y de un momento a otro se sonrojó...

\- ¡Espero entiendas porque hago esto!

Lo dijo gritando y de la nada me empezó a quitar la sudadera al igual que la playera, debo admitir que me dejó sin aliento porque después de que me quitó esas prendas, ella se paró y de igual forma se quitó la capa que la cubría, se fue desabrochando su camisa blanca rápidamente, se la quitó y de inmediato se acercó a mi cubriéndonos con la manta...

\- Yo... So-solamente lo ha-ha-hago porque... ¡Lo necesitas!

Pegó su cuerpo al mío, sólo que nuestros rostros estaban desnivelados, ella estaba en mi pecho acostada, tratando de que yo no le viera el rostro, me sentía rara al abrazarla, era como si fuera algo más para mi, como si ya hubiésemos hecho algo parecido... Pero no sé el motivo por el cual ella y yo nos quedamos viendo después de un rato, su mirada, reflejaba cierta emoción y claramente la mía alegría, acompañada con un poco de confusión, ella se acercó más a mi rostro y casi sintiendo sus labios cerca de los míos se detuvo

\- Ymir... ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Sé que eres Historia

Se alejó un poco y quedó a una distancia considerable para poder hablar

\- ¿No recuerdas nada más?

\- Bueno, que tú eres una Mage y yo soy una elegida para cuidar de ti

\- Supongo que irás recuperando tus recuerdos poco a poco...

\- Historia... Basta de hablar...

La besé, sí, no pude controlar mis impulsos, mi cuerpo y mi pensamiento ya estaban más que calientes, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, teniendo delicados roces era demasiado excitante, hasta llegar al punto de que ése beso, que empezó con cierta ternura, se fuera convirtiendo cada vez más en uno apasionado, la manta ya no estaba, irradiábamos suficiente calor corporal y lo que pasó fue...

CONTINUARÁ

Como pudieron notar hay algunas palabras que no se pueden entender a la primera, ya que están en Latín y si las entendieron eso está súper padre, a mi me hubiera gustado saber latín completamente porque sólo me sé el padre nuestro en latín TwT

[Para los que tienen dudas de lo que significan esas palabras aquí se las dejo, por sí tenían en interés ^_^]

Catenasque Inferis=Cadenas del inframundo

Purebred=Raza pura

Impurum Genus=Raza impura

Vita Contractus=Contrato de vida

Northem Nevada=Nevada Norte

El próximo capítulo es cuando empieza lo intenso :P así que trataré de esmerarme para el siguiente.


End file.
